Twisted Love
by Pattesai
Summary: A death note Fanfic. It's about a weird love thing. Yeah, hope you like it anyway xD.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a couple of years before light's birth, so none of the characters in this story are in the Anime or Man

This story takes place a couple of years before light's birth, so none of the characters in this story are in the Anime or Manga. Hope you like it, please review, I will keep posting chapters as often as I can. This is kind of a twisted love story you could say (but not in this chapter it will start in the next). I do not own Death note.

* * *

It was a really cold Sunday morning. The sun was up but it was winter and snow laid on the ground. James woke up from his slumber. He turned and looked at the clock.

_So it's already 11, I better get up then_, James thought as he sat up in his bed and yawned. He put on his cloths and went down to the kitchen. James was 16 years old. He had black hair and green eyes. He opened up the refrigerator to see what he should eat.

"So, what should I eat?", he mumbled silently for himself as he looked around in the refrigerator. He found some yoghurt.

_Well I guess this will be good enough_, He thought as he took out the yoghurt. He took a spoon and started to eat.

_So, what do I have to do today?_, he thought for himself as he ate, trying to remember if he had any plans for what to do today. He remembered he had decided to meet a friend and go and shop cloths.

An hour later or so he was going out the front door, but he remembered he had forgotten something. He went inside and up to his room. He opened his drawer and saw a single black book lying there. He pulled out a page from it and put it in his back pocket.

_You never know when you might need it_, He thought as he went down again and out from the house.

He went to his friends house to pick him up. He knocked on the door and Jack opened. They went out and were going against the buss. On the way they saw a couple of people. There where 3 of them. They were maybe a year older then the two boys. As they came closer to them one of them pulled up a knife.

"Give us your money!", The guy yelled at James and Jack.

"Wow, your in real trouble now", James heard someone say behind him.

_Haven't I told you not to speak if I don't speak to you first almost a hundred times?!, _James thought, knowing that the Shinigami would hear his thoughts. James then looked at the three boys.

Hmm.. So, I'll memorise their names then, James thought as he could see their names floating above their heads. Then both Jack and James gave the boys their money, Jack looking terrified, James looking calm.

"I Hope you don't think you will get away with this", James said calmly. The boys laughed at him, before running away with their money.

"Uhm.. I guess we should go to the police station then?", Jack said.

"No, that will just mean more trouble, let's just not tell anyone about this, okay?", James said.

"Okay then", Jack said and started going home. When James came home he went up to his room and sat down at his desk. Then taking out the book from it's drawer and pulling out a pen from his pocket. Calmly writing down the names of the three people who just had mugged him. Knowing he was then ending their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up the morning after he had killed the three guys who had tried to mug James and Jack

James woke up the morning after he had killed the three guys who had tried to mug James and Jack. He stood up and looked out the window. Outside stood Jack, waiting for him so they could go to school together. James looked at the clock.

"Shit!", he yelled to himself when he saw that the clock was way to much. He threw on his cloths and made a sandwich as fast as he could. He took it in his hand and started to eat on it while he took on his shoes.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!", He yelled as he miss tied his shoes and had to do it again. He yelled it so loud that Jack heard it, and James heard how he started to laugh. James started to blush. You see, James had feelings for Jack way beyond normal friendship. He could never tell this to Jack, but James was starting to feel the need to tell him because James was falling more in love for every day. James went out the door when he had stopped blushing to a still giggling Jack.

"Woke up a little to late, did you?", Jack asked him.

"Haha, very funny", said James. They started to walk against their school.

"So, anything new with you?", asked James.

"Yeah, I've met this great girl, she's in out class, you know her, Sara Parker", Jack said. James felt a new feeling his never felt before. He was guessing this was what people called Jealousy.

"Okay, how great", James said, although he felt the need to be home alone with his razors he kept in his drawer along with the death note. He then was silent until they came to school.

Their first class was Math, which James loved just because he sat next to James, however today, James noticed that the seat next to him was empty, and Jack was sitting a couple of tables away with Sara next to him. Once again he felt something worse then he could imagine ever feeling. This pain he felt was something new, something that his razors could do to him. He felt the need for them again, wanting them so bad.

"Teacher, excuse me", James said and raising his hand up in the middle of the lecture. The teacher went to James.

"Yes?", she asked him.

"I'm not feeling to good.. can I go home?", he asked.

"Uhm, okay, I guess you can", the teacher said. James took his books together as fast as he could and left the class room. He ran home as fast as he could with tears running down his cheeks. He came home and ran up to his room as fast as he could. His breathing got faster. He started almost hyperventilating. He opened the drawer and pulled out a razor. He sat down on his bed and made a deep cut in his arm. The blood ran over his arm. He did it again, and again. The razor went over his arm maybe 5-6 times before his breathing started to become closer. He started to gain control over himself again. He knew there was one more thing he had to do. He put the razor back in it's drawer and picked up the death note. He took some blood from his arm and wrote over an entire page "Sara Parker".


End file.
